


Promise a Happy Ending

by NorthStar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major OT7 feels, Multi, ot7 fluff with a dash of angst is the entirety of the fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthStar/pseuds/NorthStar
Summary: Hyunwoo comes home in the middle of the night with good news, and unsurprisingly, the pack is far from peacefully settled in.





	Promise a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> sadjhgkdifhgi they wooooooon I am deceased
> 
> This is not like me at all - for those of you who've read my previous works, this is quite unlike my usual style, but I had to write something majorly OT7 to commemorate this great day. As a result it isn't particularly well written, but it will do, because who amongst us is really in their right mind after this? 
> 
> Side note: this isn't "the" wolf fic I promised a commenter I would write, but when I thought about major OT7 feels I always go straight to cuddly wolf aus. Bite me

Hyunwoo heaves out a great sigh as he trudges the final distance up to the modest little house he calls home at the top of the hill. It’s been a long day, stretching into a long evening and before he even knew it, night had fallen, and it’ll only be a few more hours until the sun starts rising again. He is tired to the bone, and wants nothing more than to fall into bed and stay asleep for a few days, preferably.

 

He knows he can’t – he’ll have to get up again soon anyway, but he needs the rest, and the other members of the pack are probably anxiously waiting for him now. He told them he would be back earlier, but everything dragged out and he didn’t get a chance to notify them, so he feels a little bit guilty. Hopefully they all went to bed regardless, but he isn’t counting on it.

 

They never did cope well with missing packmates.

 

But if nothing else, at least he has some good news to bring, which should earn him their forgiveness in no time.

 

The house is almost completely shrouded in darkness from the cloudy night, only lit by a small lamp placed on the porch next to the door, guiding Hyunwoo’s steps in the night – not that he needs the light anymore, but he appreciates the gesture nonetheless.

 

All they have is each other, and Hyunwoo understands that even such a small thing as putting out a guiding light for him can ease his pack’s worries somehow, when he’s too far away for them to keep tabs on him. It feels like helping, protecting, insignificant as it may be in the long run.

 

But it warms Hyunwoo’s heart nonetheless.

 

The house isn’t particularly big or new, but it is enough for all of them, safely tucked away between tree tops on a hill somewhere on the outskirts of the nearest city, just hidden enough for them to be left alone. It is peaceful, a haven and a home, and it’s not like any of them need much space to begin with, so it works out just fine. The woods become their second sanctuary, a space to roam freely and unconcerned, and Hyunwoo knows they couldn’t ask for anything else. He is happy to trade a few extra rooms or the most modern amenities for this liberty.

 

It’s not that the city life fundamentally disagrees with him – he’s been there, done that, and so have most of his packmates.

 

But it’s not quite the same as living like this, so at ease and without judgement or hateful stares, without pacifying himself while waiting for monthly release on a slow weekend trip to some remote destination. The city always involves an element of suppression, a conflict between the two sides of him that is not easily reconciled in a busy world of tarmac, glass and steel. It’s okay, and Hyunwoo appreciates the practicality of proximity to modern infrastructures – not having to travel for two hours to get to the nearest convenience store is a considerable advantage.

 

It is completely fine.

 

But the city has people, and people means trouble. People don’t always understand.

 

Hyunwoo knows this.

 

And he knows that his pack needs some distance. His pack needs this home,  a space to be themselves without worries about who might see or hear – not a cramped apartment in a block somewhere in the middle of the concrete jungle.

 

The steps leading up to the porch creak a little as he ascends, betraying their old age, and they become slippery during the winter, but Hyunwoo knows he wouldn’t have his home any other way. It’s too right for his pack.

 

When he reaches the door, he takes the time to blow out the lamp before fishing out his keys as quietly as he can. They rattle a little, and it sounds almost deafening in the quiet night, but Hyunwoo can only hope the pack remains asleep anyway.

 

The door swings open to reveal more darkness, but when Hyunwoo tries to slip in silently, he almost trips on something lying on the floor just inside the hallway – two figures huddled around each other, sleeping soundly on the cold stone floor.

 

Hyunwoo closes the door behind him and squints a little before realizing who it is.

 

Jooheon and Changkyun, of course, their youngest and most restless members. They must have fallen asleep waiting for him out here, making sure to catch him as he came in.

 

Hyunwoo can’t help but smile at the notion – none of them have the habit of sleeping on the floor, but these two seem to have found some comfort in each other despite the hard ground beneath them. In fact, if their plan was to make sure he couldn’t sneak past them when he got back, they seem to have failed miserably, as none of them have even twitched since he got back in. He could have easily slipped past them like this, because they seem too content curled in on each other despite the discomfort of the floor, but he doesn’t quite have the heart to leave them there either when he’s the reason they’re out here to begin with.

 

Still, he thinks with a little pang of affection as he looks down at the two wolves, waking them makes him feel a little bit guilty as well. They look so happy, so peaceful, and everything Hyunwoo ever wants them to be.

 

They are roughly equal in size, but that doesn’t stop Changkyun from draping himself over Jooheon like a blanket, and Jooheon looks perfectly happy to curl up with Changkyun’s tail as a pillow resting across his front paws. It’s a little bit of a mess, and Hyunwoo can’t quite fathom how they managed to fall asleep in that position, but the two of them have always had a bit of a special relationship – so he isn’t really surprised.

 

Instead, he is just hit once more with a wave of happiness for them to have found each other. Although the members of the pack all love and care for each other, there are certain, particular needs that some of them are better at fulfilling than others. And although Jooheon has been with Hyunwoo and Hoseok from the start, ever since they gathered the remnants of their previous pack and moved on with their lives, he never seemed to find his special niche with any of the new pack members. He was fine sleeping on his own, he didn’t have one specific packmate he consulted when faced with a problem, and he didn’t magically drift towards anyone for physical contact during the turmoil of the full moon.

 

That was until he met Changkyun.

 

Awkward, shy and unique Changkyun.

 

They had hit it off immediately, Changkyun being the quirky eccentric to Jooheon’s down to earth attitude, Jooheon being the happy counterpart to Changkyun’s sombre life philosophy, and both of them retaining a childish delight at the simple pleasures in life. It had taken a while to persuade Changkyun to leave his old pack, an older group that would soon perish anyway, and Hyunwoo remembers appreciating Changkyun’s loyalty at that time. It is no less admirable now, but even Changkyun agrees that despite his initial hesitation, he is much happier with a younger, more dynamic and more open pack full of love.

 

“Change is difficult,” he had said, a while after, Jooheon still hanging off of his shoulders like a huge kitten. “I grew up with them, so I didn’t know anything else. But it was time to let go, and if I’d just realized that immediately I would’ve saved us all a headache or two.”

 

At which point Hyungwon had jokingly said that no one could be bothered to spare Changkyun a headache back then, a comment that despite it’s good nature earned him a whack to the back of the head from Kihyun.

 

But Changkyun didn’t mind – not then, and certainly not now.

 

He had been lonely before, Hyunwoo thinks, the only pup in a pack full of older, weaker wolves, without anyone to play or grow up with, and although he probably didn’t realize it at the time, that creates a sense of isolation that he does not seem to have now. He is livelier, freer, allowing himself to let loose and just have fun like the kid he still is, in so many ways. He always has someone to cuddle with, someone to drag away for fun adventures and new discoveries, someone to talk to if he feels like it.

 

Jooheon was the one who met Changkyun, the one who connected with him and brought him into the pack, but he is everyone’s packmate now, and Hyunwoo can’t imagine the group without him.

 

Still, he will never be surprised to find Jooheon and Changkyun tangled together in heaps of cream and brown fur, looking a good deal less gracious than adult wolves should. Changkyun is snoring quietly, and Jooheon’s hind leg is twitching with every exhale, but at least they look content, happy, and that’s all Hyunwoo could ever want.

 

He bends down and starts rubbing Jooheon’s shoulder gently, easing the wolf into awareness.

 

“Good evening,” he says when he sees deep brown eyes snap open. “You sleeping well here on the floor?”

 

Jooheon snorts in response, but his eyes brighten, and he starts to get up, almost tripping over Changkyun in the process, and soon enough, he’s upright and licking Hyunwoo’s face lovingly, whining slightly in a manner Hyunwoo takes to mean that he’s been missed.

 

“I missed you too,” he says with a smile, and starts scratching behind Jooheon’s ear. He knows a specific spot Jooheon loves, has since he was just a pup, and the cream wolf sighs in happiness at the touch.

 

Changkyun, whose awakening at Jooheon’s scuffle and his own subsequent tumble to the floor left him only a little bit miffed and confused, moves up to join Jooheon and shyly licks Hyunwoo’s nose before lowering his head to nudge his hand softly.

 

Hyunwoo can’t help but chuckle. “Alright, alright, scratches for you as well.”

 

Changkyun chortles, clearly agreeing that he deserves the exact same treatment as Jooheon, but Hyunwoo isn’t planning on sitting on the kitchen floor the rest of the night.

 

“Where are the others, huh?” He asks, looking at them imploringly.

 

Jooheon tosses his head in the direction further down the hallway, presumably indicating the bedroom – hopefully indicating the bedroom, Hyunwoo is ready to crash, and that should hopefully be on a soft, plush bed.

 

“Impatient boys, waiting out here,” Hyunwoo clicks his tongue and shakes his head in mock frustration at the two of them. Jooheon whines a little, but Hyunwoo knows he’s only sulking at the pretence of scolding. “As much I appreciate it, you should go sleep in the bed. Everything’s good, come on.”

 

He stands up again, feeling his muscles ache slightly at the stretch, and leads the two sleepy wolves to the bedroom. Changkyun nips at his fingers imploringly, making an inquisitive noise up at him, but Hyunwoo only shakes his head.

 

“Later,” he says quietly, with a small smile, and Changkyun seems to accept this as a satisfying answer and trots after Jooheon into their shared bedroom.

 

There is a small candle flickering on the table by the doorway, and the modest light shows Hyunwoo that the rest of his pack is, in fact, not in bed as he had hoped.

 

Hyungwon is the only one actually sleeping in their bed, which is more disappointing than it is surprising – although Hyunwoo had hoped to find Hoseok and Kihyun there as well, it is not unusual for them to disappear in the night, and Hyungwon is a notoriously heavy sleeper, able to nap wherever, whenever he feels inclined to do so, but the bed will always be his favourite, so it is absolutely expected that he stayed in bed while the others wandered. Both as a wolf and a human, Hyungwon likes to stretch out his long limbs as he sleeps, and no couch, chair or corner is big enough for him. The bed, on the other hand, is fitted for all seven of them, and so he has more than enough room to really make himself comfortable. It’s not really a bed, so to speak, more like three mattresses pushed together to ensure that they all had enough space to huddle together during the night. No one could quite decide on bedding arrangement when they tried to keep it to two or three per bed, and so when Jooheon suggested to make a huge one instead, they all agreed without further ado.

 

Hyungwon certainly seems to enjoy the improved size.

 

But it saddens Hyunwoo a little to see him so alone in their big bed, emphasizing the hole in their pack and the disturbance it creates, because normally, Hyungwon wouldn’t have had to sleep on his own in a bed meant for all of them. The bed is supposed to be a place of eternal comfort and warmth, not an empty space making lonely wolves feel more isolated.

 

And yet here Hyungwon is.

 

Sleeping alone, as he is perfectly capable of doing, but he shouldn’t have to. Not anymore. None of them are supposed to be alone anymore.

 

And Hyungwon must feel the emptiness worse than anyone – he has never been by himself, not truly, because there has always been another there to back him up, keep him spirited and engaged with the world.

 

Not so much now – not right now.

 

But Hyunwoo will fix that, soon.

 

For now, he aches with a need to reach out and hold his packmate, encircle him with his arms, warm up his cold, human skin and ease the little furrow settling between his eyebrows. He almost foregoes his duties as the leader in favour of dropping down next to Hyungwon, savouring a few hours of peaceful sleep before they need to get moving again.

 

Then he sees Jooheon and Changkyun climb the mattresses and laying down on either side of Hyungwon, framing him and capturing him in their own little bubble of safety, and when Hyungwon shifts a little and throws his arm over Jooheon’s neck, Hyunwoo feels the longing dissipate just a little bit.

 

They’re still not perfect, but they’re getting there.

 

Will be there soon.

 

“I’ll go find Hoseok and Kihyun,” Hyunwoo announces quietly, turning to leave. Changkyun yawns in acknowledgement, all big teeth and twitching jaw, and Hyunwoo considers to just let them fall asleep now, without riling them up too much.

 

But.

 

That’s not what they would have wanted, if only they weren’t too tired to realize.

 

“Can you wake him up for me when I get back?” He asks, looking at Hyungwon. It is a little bit of a guilt trip, but Hyungwon, of all people, deserves to know immediately. “I know it won’t be easy and he probably wants to sleep, but…”

 

He trails off, but Jooheon must have picked up on his point, because he only huffs before nodding slightly, and Hyunwoo sends a grateful smile his way as he walks out.

 

The two others could be anywhere, he knows – they have a tendency to escape the house on particularly frustrating nights, but Hyunwoo figures they would want to stay nearby to wait for his return as well, so they should be somewhere in the house.

 

And truthfully enough, he doesn’t have to go longer than the living room before finding the two of them.

 

As with the rest of the pack, seeing them like this after being separated makes something blossom with happiness and affection in his chest, and Hyunwoo realizes how much he really, truly loves his pack.

 

Hoseok and Kihyun are curled up on the couch, Kihyun still in his silver wolf form while Hoseok lounges in only an old pair of sweats and worn socks. Kihyun is snuggling close to Hoseok’s chest and resting his head on his shoulder as if leaching off his heat, even though it is probably the other way around, and it’s quite a sight to behold.  Although he’s filled out a little bit since he joined their pack, Kihyun will always be the smallest one, and he almost looks like a pup against Hoseok’s solid build. Hyunwoo knows well enough that it would be foolish to mistake Kihyun’s slightness for weakness, not anymore anyway – because ever since Kihyun found his strength, he always thinks he has something to prove, something to protect himself from, and given his situation before Hoseok found him in the woods, alone and hurt and trembling from the cold snow, Hyunwoo isn’t surprised that Kihyun’s ghosts have left him wary of shadows wherever he goes. He is strong enough to fight them now, but he doesn’t have to, and seeing him let his guard down enough to show signs of vulnerability in Hoseok’s arms makes Hyunwoo’s heart jump a little.

 

They have come a long way.

 

Hoseok is stretched out, arms loosely wrapped around Kihyun’s form and his hands buried in soft, light grey fur. Almost protective, even in sleep, and Hyunwoo supposes it’s a remnant after months, years, of coaxing Kihyun into a feeling of safety and acceptance. Hoseok is patient like that, more patient than Hyunwoo, and more stable than Jooheon could ever hope to be with a terrified and confused wolf.

 

Things have changed, for the better, and Hyunwoo knows it’s thanks to the safety and love within the pack, and for Kihyun, Hoseok was the perfect entryway to a happy existence.

 

That’s probably why, when Hyunwoo approaches them with creaking steps, Hoseok is the only one to stir awake while Kihyun still shuts out the world from his sleeping haze.

 

As soon as Hoseok sees Hyunwoo, he breaks into a grin, the closest he can come to a proper welcome home greeting when his arms are currently full of wolf.

 

“Hi,” Hyunwoo says, crouching down before the couch to be on eyelevel with Hoseok.

 

“Hi,” Hoseok says back, eyes lazily hooded and sleepy but attentive and adoring. “How did it go?”

 

“It was…” Hyunwoo pauses, trying to find the right words. He isn’t particularly eloquent, but there is probably just one way to say this properly. “It was a success. We did it, Hoseok.”

 

And at that, it’s as if Hyunwoo can see a burden physically fall from Hoseok’s shoulders in relief. It’s exactly the way Hyunwoo feels as well, but it’s nice to see that the others have shared his concerns – perhaps Hoseok, most of all.

 

“So – “

 

“I’ll let the others know as well,” Hyunwoo interrupts, before adopting a teasing tone. “What happened to the bedroom, huh?”

 

Hoseok’s smile falters a little bit, and he glances down at Kihyun. “Nightmare.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Thought we’d wait for you out here instead, but I guess we managed to fall asleep after all,” Hoseok says, sheepishly. “At least this way he wouldn’t wake anyone else if it came back.”

 

“Was it bad?”

 

“No,” Hoseok’s answer sounds relieved, and he nuzzles his head against the soft fur behind Kihyun’s ears fondly. “Some things linger, but he’s fine. He must feel better already if he’s sleeping like this.”

 

“Good.” Hyunwoo shifts a little to get a better look at Kihyun. He always liked to be in wolf form when he was insecure – Hoseok had said once that it made him feel safer, stronger, more difficult to read. And Hyunwoo can agree that it is definitely difficult to see any signs of distress in Kihyun now, but it could very well just be Hoseok’s influence.

 

It doesn’t matter much, not really.

 

As long as they can keep him safe, in the end, it’s all good.

 

“Kihyunnie,” he calls out a little louder, daring to move his hand closer when he sees Kihyun’s nose twitch in response. “Kihyunnie, wake up.”

 

It is never good to wake a sleeping, cautious wolf, but Hyunwoo and the others have learned how to deal with Kihyun by now. He still jumps, occasionally, if they approach too quickly from behind or don’t announce their presence in time, but most of the time it’s without snapping, and at least he doesn’t attack at the smallest sign of a threat anymore.

 

Hoseok is tracing patterns on Kihyun’s ear as well, tickling sensitive spots and drawing him out of his slumber to process Hyunwoo’s return. He’s usually not a heavy sleeper, but he can be incredibly stubborn – if he’s content to sleep, Hyunwoo has half a mind to let him, much like Hyungwon, but he knows both Kihyun and Hoseok would prefer to sleep in their bed rather than the couch. As intimate as they are, the couch is a bit small for a grown man and a wolf, and while Hyunwoo doesn’t like to admit it himself, he knows the unifying presence of the pack leader is a much desired comfort for the other members. They should agree to sleep like a pack once he is back.

 

“Kihyunnie,” he tries again, brushing softly at the fur near Hoseok’s fingers. “Wake up, pup.”

 

At that, Kihyun does wake up with a snort before realizing who it is. Then, much like Jooheon and Changkyun had, he brightens in the blink of an eye and lifts his head to gaze adoringly up at Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo melts a little at the unmitigated love in his eyes, and thanks the heavens once more that he has such a dedicated and beautiful pack.

 

Hoseok watches Kihyun from the side, smiling softly and almost proudly, fingers still tangled in his fur. Kihyun hasn’t quite uncoiled from his defensive sleeping position, and he doesn’t launch himself at Hyunwoo like most wolves would at the return of their leader, but an affectionate waking is a great step forward that both of them appreciate for what it is.

 

“What are you doing, sleeping out here on the couch?” Hyunwoo asks, trying his best not to sound accusing. He must succeed only partially, because Kihyun lowers his head and glances at Hoseok uncertainly while letting out a small whine, but Hoseok only chuckles and pats his head again.

 

“It’s fine,” he says reassuringly and winks up at Hyunwoo. “Our leader just thinks we would all appreciate sleeping together tonight. Isn’t that right, Hyunwoo?”

 

“Absolutely.” Hyunwoo nods. “But if you’d rather not, you don’t have to. It’s completely up to you, I’m sure Hoseok doesn’t mind either way.”

 

He doesn’t.

 

Hyunwoo knows Hoseok loves their big cuddle piles, but he also loves making sure all members of the pack feel appreciated and content. Whatever Kihyun wants, Hoseok will be happy to indulge him.

 

But it only takes Kihyun a couple of seconds of contemplation before he nods, slowly getting up and nipping at Hoseok’s skin teasingly to pull him upright as well. Hoseok makes a great show of groaning and stretching as he rises, which gives Hyunwoo an opportunity to lean in and plant a gentle kiss between Kihyun’s eyes for agreeing so easily.

 

 _I’m proud of you,_ it says. _I’m proud of you,_ and _we love you_ and _everything will be okay._

It’s not yet, but it will be.

 

The three of them shuffle along to the bedroom, where Jooheon and Changkyun have coaxed Hyungwon into a somewhat wakeful state – he’s sitting upright, at least, with Changkyun laying over his lap and Jooheon licking his earlobe just to be annoying.

 

Hyunwoo clears his throat awkwardly and unnecessarily – all of them are looking at him expectantly, asking the same questions silently and holding their breaths waiting for the answer.

 

And after weeks of uncertainty and dread and disappointment, Hyunwoo is grateful to finally be able to tell them what they want to hear.

 

“We did it, boys,” he says, smiling shakily. “We won.”

 

It’s as if the room freezes for a second, everything standing still while the very air itself absorbs Hyunwoo’s words, the gravity and implication of the simple statement.

 

They won.

 

“So…?”

 

“We’re bringing Minhyuk home tomorrow,” Hyunwoo finishes, and the thick, expectant atmosphere explodes into happy shouts and excited barks, relieved sighs and then, from the middle of the bed, Hyungwon’s tiny sob.

 

“Minhyuk… Minhyuk’s coming back…” he mumbles, almost to himself, and Hyunwoo is glad he decided to wake them up rather than waiting after all. “Minhyuk’s free…”

 

“The court declared him innocent on all charges,” Hyunwoo nods, glancing down at Kihyun licking his hand affectionately. “I’ll go back tomorrow morning to organize his discharge.”

 

“That’s amazing, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok says, patting Hyunwoo’s shoulder happily, on the verge of tears himself. “We’re so proud of you.”

 

In any other pack, such a declaration from a member to their leader would be perceived as insubordinate and patronizing, but Hyunwoo knows better, and can only smile gratefully at Hoseok’s praise. It’s been hard, so incredibly hard, to make a good case for Minhyuk’s release when the entire system is inherently biased in the disfavour of wolves, but giving up was never an option.

 

He couldn’t – not for Minhyuk’s sake, not for the sake of the pack.

 

They all knew he was innocent from the start, but he was an easy target, the perfect scapegoat and unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time – that was enough to send the entire balance of the pack tumbling, and as the leader, it was Hyunwoo’s duty to set things straight.

 

He wouldn’t stop for anything.

 

“Can we come with you then?” Changkyun asks, having shifted back to his human form to talk more efficiently.

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head.

 

“I don’t want to risk causing more complications by bringing in more wolves,” he says, apologetically but sternly. “Hoseok will come with me, but the rest of you will have to stay here, okay?”

 

Jooheon whines sulkily, but a snarl from Kihyun shuts him up immediately, and he rolls around to lean against Hyungwon’s side instead. Hyungwon, who looks like he’s still trying to process the return of his lifelong packmate after slowly acclimatizing to the fear that he might never see him again. He’s crying, but silently, inanimate but heavily, and it breaks Hyunwoo’s heart a little.

 

And this time, he can do something about it. In a swift stride, he shifts from a young man to a dark shadow of a wolf, jumping on the bed until he’s standing in front of Hyungwon, reaching out slightly to lick away the salty tears from heated cheeks.

 

Hyungwon startles, but immediately relaxes with a small chuckle, and lets Hyunwoo nuzzle him affectionately until the crying stops. He’s a big wolf, tall and muscular with thick, dark fur that only makes him seem even larger, but like this, sitting docilely by Hyungwon’s side while gently providing a sense of stability and comfort, Hyunwoo might as well have been a little kitten for his harmlessness.

 

This is what he wants to do – protect his pack, help them when they are sad or in trouble, cherish the good times and savour good memories for the future.

 

With a final, soft lick at Hyungwon’s jaw, Hyunwoo lowers his head enough to gently nudge Hyungwon back to lie on the bed, indicating a desire to sleep as soon as possible before their big day tomorrow. The others follow suit, Jooheon and Changkyun settling in against Hyungwon’s long form and Hyunwoo’s caressing heat, before Hoseok blows out the candle and pulls Kihyun up on the bed to join the pile.

 

It should be uncomfortable, with three wolves and three grown men curling around each other in a messy hive of limbs and fur and swishing tails, but somehow, it works, and although there is a piece missing, it’s the most content any one of them have been in a while.

 

They made it.

 

They finally made it.

 

They won.

 

Minhyuk is coming back – the pack will be complete again.

 

The notion makes Hyunwoo sigh happily against Hyungwon’s chest.

 

They all deserve a little bit of happiness right now.

 

 

They all deserve a bit of sunshine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Hyunwoo and Hoseok bring Minhyuk back only a few hours later, he is still a bit skittish and halfway stuck in a state of disbelief, but they lead him home with steady, safe hands and reassuring smiles, and the tension eventually bleeds out of his shoulders, at least a little bit.

 

He doesn’t want to talk about his time while he was locked up, so he shakily asks questions about the pack instead, how they are doing and what they’ve been up to, and Hyunwoo can see the mixture of guilt and glee when he relays how much they have all missed him. Minhyuk likes to feel wanted, likes to feel that he makes a difference to people, but he also hates inconveniencing them and making others hurt. Hyunwoo could have spared that particular detail, but he thinks Minhyuk needs the reassurance of being loved before anything else, right now. He still sees the nervous trembles of his pupils, the heaviness of his limbs, and right now, he is only looking forward to helping Minhyuk move on from all of this.

 

This injustice – this insult to Minhyuk’s entire being.

 

On the other side, Hoseok is doing a great job of keeping Minhyuk busy talking and listening, sensibly straying away from difficult topics while focusing on the mundane in their everyday life. Hoseok has such a way with people, Hyunwoo thinks, one that he truly envies at times.

 

Then again, Hoseok knows exactly what kind of positive, healing effect he can have on people, and Hyunwoo sometimes sees it become almost a burden on Hoseok when he tries too hard to help, at the expense of his own ease of mind.

 

They all need help balancing these things out, and when he thinks about these things, Hyunwoo is happy to be the one to take a step back and get the overview of the pack as a whole, and not just individual members at any given time. Hoseok is sensitive and deals with Kihyun’s scars and Minhyuk’s insecurities, Minhyuk maintains a delightful mood when the others lose themselves, and the youngest remind them of the happy endings in life. They work in tandem, but a messy tandem – it’s up to Hyunwoo to sort out the big picture and make sure the pack functions smoothly despite their differences.

 

It’s a job he does gladly, he thinks, as they bring Minhyuk back inside the house to four eager, waiting packmates missing one of their own.

 

At first, he thinks Minhyuk will back off and have a small breakdown, because he pauses just inside the door, not moving and barely breathing, just staring at their home as he tries to reacquaint himself with reality.

 

“I’m… Home…” He says, quietly, and the small statement, frail as it sounds, is enough to call the attention of the rest of the pack from inside the house.

 

“Minhyuk!”

 

Two wolves come running out of the kitchen and shift midstep, almost running Minhyuk over in the process, but he brightens immediately and seems all too happy to finally be in proximity of his packmembers again.

 

“Changkyunnie! Jooheonnie!”

 

Jooheon and Changkyun are the first ones to greet them once they get inside, naturally, both of them crowding Minhyuk in less than a second and pulling him away from the door, instantly leading him to the kitchen while Hoseok and Hyunwoo follow sheepishly.

 

“We missed you!”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“Do you wanna go sleep – “

 

“Pups, please,” Hyunwoo hears Kihyun’s voice cut through the blabbering of the youngest wolves before they even make it to the kitchen, but when they do, he’s not surprised to see Kihyun ushering Jooheon and Changkyun away. “Let him breathe! He’s not going anywhere anymore.”

 

But even as he says it, Kihyun looks up at Minhyuk, uncertainly, and Hyunwoo can see him almost physically restraining himself from asking, _you_ aren’t _going anywhere, right?_

Minhyuk, on the other hand, just grins and pretends not to see Kihyun’s brief falter.

 

“Kihyunnie!” he cries, moving forward to claim the hug Kihyun doesn’t quite dare initiate on his own. “Is that my favourite stew I smell?”

 

“Of course,” Kihyun scoffs, but accepts the hug almost needily and everyone pretends not to see how his fists tighten in Minhyuk’s sweatshirt. “I thought you deserved that much after… Everything.”

 

“So sweet,” Minhyuk grins, but they can all hear the hesitation behind his words, and Hyunwoo thinks they will have to ease the nervousness out of him gradually, but that’s a problem for another day.

 

Now, they just want to celebrate Minhyuk’s homecoming, first of all.

 

“Can I also ask if you just – “

 

“Minhyuk!”

 

Whatever absurd request Minhyuk was about to make is cut off by the exclamation from the door.

 

Hyungwon is there, looking torn between laughing and crying, just staring at Minhyuk as if he still can’t believe he’s really here – really released. Maybe he had given up, at some point, because Hyungwon was never the optimist of the pack, instead retaining a sober and cautious approach to life which it was always up to Minhyuk to brighten just a little bit.

 

And without Minhyuk…

 

“Wonnie!” Minhyuk’s grin widens, but Hyunwoo can see the glassiness in his eyes, knows Minhyuk isn’t as unperturbed as he pretends. It’s just a show for the pack, keeping himself together for their sake – Hyunwoo appreciates that for what it is, and right now, he feels so proud of Minhyuk for being able to still see the needs of the pack, despite his own distress after the recent events.

 

It’s a good balance, their pack.

 

“I missed you so much, you big tadpole!” Minhyuk exclaims, striding over to Hyungwon and claiming yet another welcome-back-hug, Hyungwon barely coherent enough to be able to return the gesture. “What is this lacklustre performance. Come on, you can at least pretend you missed me too.”

 

“Don’t say dumb things,” Hyungwon mumbles into his hair and plants a soft kiss at his temple. Minhyuk chuckles in response, but doesn’t move away, instead seeming content to just bask in Hyungwon’s smell, the smell of pack, smell of home, for a while longer until Hyungwon finds his voice again. “It isn’t quite the same without you.”

 

And when Minhyuk’s shoulders start to hitch just a fraction, Hyunwoo turns away and gives a pointed stare to Hoseok and Kihyun to make them scatter as well. They do, Kihyun grunting something about lunch as he returns to the stove while Hoseok trots after him like an obedient puppy.

 

Hyunwoo glances back at Minhyuk and Hyungwon, but they still haven’t disentangled, Hyungwon now whispering quietly into Minhyuk’s ears, and Hyunwoo decides to leave them alone. They’ll work it out, eventually – and Minhyuk won’t be able to resist the affections of the pack in its entirety for long, anyway.

 

The two youngest are hiding away in the living room, not quite sulking but certainly perturbed at being chased away so soon after the return of their packmate. They perk up when Hyunwoo comes in, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Is he okay?” Jooheon asks again, glancing towards the kitchen as if he can magically look around corners to find the commotion on the other side.

 

Hyunwoo nods. “He’ll be fine. Just need some downtime.”

 

“Downtime?” Changkyun frowns. “What does that mean?”

 

“Just go easy on him for a while,” Hyunwoo shrugs. “Minhyuk is strong, he’ll jump back in no time. Just… Give him that time, okay?  He’ll have passive days, but if he instigates something, can you indulge him and play with him and whatever? But be nice and cautious just in case.”

 

“We’re always nice,” Changkyun whines, but Jooheon snorts and flicks his shoulder.

 

“Minhyuk is the bully in this trifecta, not us,” he complains to Hyunwoo. “He’s the one who’s roughhousing all the time.”

 

“And now I’m telling you to let him,” Hyunwoo agrees, knowing fully well how mischievous Minhyuk can get, even to the misfortune of their innocent pups. But they can take it, and if it helps Minhyuk re-establish his position in the pack, he knows they will all come out better for it in the end. “Just… Draw him out a little bit, please. Keep him occupied, don’t let him wallow in self-pity for too long. Hyungwon and Hoseok will look after him, Kihyun too, but Minhyuk prefers to go to you for games.”

 

“It’s okay,” Changkyun nods. “We’ll keep an eye out, just…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How is his wolf going to handle it?”

 

Hyunwoo pauses. He truly doesn’t know. Minhyuk is just as much wolf as he is human, exactly like the rest of them, but this time the wolf was the problem, so he might not be eager to let his animalistic side roam freely in the nearest future – Hyunwoo can only imagine some of the things he must have heard, endured, while they kept him locked up for a crime he didn’t commit.

 

It’s difficult to gauge the reactions between wolves. For Kihyun, hiding in his wolfskin became a salvation, but for Minhyuk it might mean something completely different.

 

Time will tell.

 

At least Minhyuk has the best support system anyone could ask for, and Hyunwoo has no dobt that it will all be okay in the end.

 

“I’m not sure,” he says eventually. “That’s all up to him. But let’s not dwell on that now, we should be happy to see him back safe and sound first. Embrace this small victory.”

 

Embracing this small victory – and ignoring all the ones they lost before, the ones they will lose in the future.

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t say it out loud, but he’s sure Jooheon and Changkyun understands, anyway.

 

“Whatever you say, leader,” Jooheon smiles, and it’s not a cocky, almost challenging smile, but a soft and grateful one.

 

Hyunwoo can’t help but smile with him.

 

“C’mon,” he says, standing up straight again and pulling the pups with him. “Let’s go see what celebratory meal Kihyun has whipped up for us.”

 

It smells delicious, rich and just a little bit spicy, slow-cooked chicken braised in soy sauce just the way Minhyuk likes it. Although Kihyun is still not the best at showing affection even to his packmates, he loves them all dearly and would never pass up a chance to make this day even better for them all. Hoseok is helping him set the table, both of them still discreetly ignoring Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s moment, though they untangle when the others return to the kitchen.

 

“Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk grins and skips towards him, dragging a disgruntled, but ultimately forgiving Hyungwon with him. “I’ve missed everyone and I’m so happy to be back, but can I...”

 

He pauses, and for a second, he looks down at the floor with the tiniest of frowns before bouncing back with an eager grin.

 

“I just wanted to thank you – like, really thank you for everything you’ve done for me during this time,” he says earnestly. “I would still be there if it wasn’t for you, I’d even be convicted and…” He almost trails off again, but Hyungwon’s gives his hand a soft squeeze, spurring him on. “And I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am to have such a superhero as my pack leader.”

 

“It was nothing,” Hyunwoo tries to brush him off, suddenly feeling awkward with all the attention on him. “It’s what every leader would do for their pack.”

 

“It’s not,” Minhyuk shakes his head. “It’s what every leader _should_ do, but you actually go ahead and do it. And I know it hasn’t been easy, so I just… Even if you think you’re only doing what needs to be done, it still deserves gratitude. I wouldn’t have any leader besides you, Hyunwoo.”

 

“Me neither,” Hyungwon chimes in immediately, smiling genuinely for the first time since this all started, and the sight makes Hyunwoo warm.

 

“Me neither,” Hoseok agrees, patting his shoulder.

 

“Me neither,” Kihyun follows.

 

“Me neither,” Changkyun nods.

 

“Me neither,” Jooheon says, crossing his arms with a smile. “Minhyuk is right, not every leader would go the extra mile to get their packmate back safely, but you’ve never held back for any of us. We just need you to know how much we appreciate that.”

 

And Hyunwoo knows this, he really does. He sees it in their smiles, their affectionate touches and words of admiration every day, on their trust and faith in his capabilities as a leader, even when things become difficult. It humbles him, to have this kind of faith from six amazing young wolves, but he also doesn’t know what he would do without them – he’d give anything to keep them happy and it always makes his chest ache to hear his affections reciprocated, regardless of how firmly he knows it in his heart.

 

He wouldn’t change his pack for any in the world, regardless of their struggles.

 

“Thank you,” he says, bluntly, because he doesn’t know what else to say in moments like this. There is nothing he can say that can top this, and he doesn’t have to, because the boys know too.

 

They all know.

 

They understand what he means.

 

That’s what it means to be a pack.

 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

Hoseok grins.

 

“We know,” he says, of course, before grabbing a hold of Hyunwoo’s shoulders and guiding him to sit down at the table, the others following suit. “And now I believe it’s time to celebrate your accomplishments and Minhyuk’s safe return with this lovely meal before it becomes cold. What do you say?”

 

“Great, I am starving!” Minhyuk exclaims, and slides down into the seat next to Hyunwoo’s almost tripping over a chair in the process.

 

“Eat slowly,” Kihyun reminds him, without any bite, as the rest of them find their spots as well, and it’s a testament to Minhyuk’s good mood that he doesn’t rise to the bait and snap back at him.

 

Instead, he just leans back in his seat comfortably, lazy grin spreading across his face as he sighs in contentment. “It’s good to be back, you guys.”

 

“It’s good to have you back,” Hoseok says, smiling softly. “Promise to never do that again.”

 

“I promise to never be unfortunate again,” Minhyuk raises his brows teasingly, but it’s all for show.

 

“Good,” Hoseok agrees nonetheless, glancing over at Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo nods.

 

“Good,” he repeats, smiling at all of them in turn. “I hope none of you happen to be unfortunate again, but if you are, you know where to find me.”

 

It’s a promise, as much as a statement, and Hyunwoo knows he will go through hell and back again for this pack.

 

They know it too.

 

They all would, for any member.

 

Which is why, that night, once they have all settled in their too-big bed in various states of undress and wolf forms, Hyunwoo takes an extra moment to just admire his packmates, their ease and comfort with each other, their bravery.

 

The good night kisses dwell a little bit longer that night.

 

 

 


End file.
